Why do Roses Represent Love, when it only dies?
by She.Kissed.Him
Summary: Kurama was seduced by a demonic vixen only to be caught up in her game of seduction, meeting a young girl, what will happen? My title is an original! Don't steal it!


Why does a Rose represent Love. . .

When it always dies?

Authors' Note; Okay this is my second shot at a fanfic but I'm going to take my time and actually make it longer than before and make a disclaimer on it. Anyways, Karina Lane belongs to me absolutely and don't try to steal her because if you do I'll release a can of flying monkeys on you!! Helpful criticism is widely appreciated! Flames for an absurd reason are not welcome. Helpful welcome, flames no welcome

**Disclaimer; If Yu Yu Hakusho was mine, I'd be making billions and not waste my time writing it down when I could ask my artist to draw it down for me.**

Chapter 1; Just another fine day. . . Psyche!

_Scribble_

_Scribble_

_Scribble_

Usually stories start with something extravagant and extra flashy. Usually stories start out with some major, dramatic fight scene. Usually the kind of stories that start out _that _way has a girl mixed up in the middle. Everyone usually expects that or unconsciously expects that without actually noticing that they are. In this particular story, it _doesn't_ even head in that direction. Nope, not at all, in fact it all begins in the third month of the school year, the second week of the month, the first day of the week, and the third class of the day. (AN; was that a run-on? oO. It seemed like it was. . . was it?!)

There, was our heroine, working ever-so hard on the assignment her teacher had just assigned them an hour ago. Her head was bowed over that single sheet of paper that had twenty questions on the front and twenty questions on the back. This sheet of paper was actually not an assignment, but an actual pretest. Her teacher decided to give them a pretest of the actual test and grade them. After all, the students had all announced that all of them were through with their assigned book, "_The Outsiders_" (AN; A very good book, I suggest to get a copy of that book, it was certainly worth my reading time. Also is that what you do to a title of a book? Italicize, underline and put quotations on them?)

A small sigh escaped those thick, pink lips of hers. She cocked her head to the side, letting it crack a bit before lying back all the way in her chair. She stretched her longs legs under her desk, having a sudden urge to just randomly getting up from her desk and walking around. She leaned forward, resting her elbow on her desk, propping her chin up. Her brown eyes drifted to that same sheet of paper.

"I just answered ten questions. I should really answer some more of these questions before Mrs. Dane collects this, or I'll be screwed," she murmured under her breath.

Wearily grabbing her mechanical pencil, she proceeded to answer more than what she currently had, only to be stopped.

"Okay! Time's up. Fold your papers in half, hot-dog style and write your name at the top right corner! Pass it up kiddies!" Mrs. Dane said, a little too happily.

Our heroines' mouth fell down in shock.

"W-wait Mrs. Dane, can you give us more ti-,"she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Ms. Lane! You're telling me that you didn't finish you're pretest in which the class assured me that they'd pass with an A?" her teacher asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The class' attention seemed to all fall on her. Their eyes filled with pity, knowing what was heading her way. Our unknown heroine raised her pencil up to her mouth and chewed the tip nervously.

"W-Well, I was stuck on this one question and I couldn't figure it out right away," she started off slowly, her pencil still in her mouth.

Mrs. Dane stared at her disbelievingly, her hands still on her hips. Taking her pencil out of her mouth she answered her in a much more confident voice.

"I didn't want to skip it. I felt that I should answer it right away, or I'll forget that I didn't answer that specific question," she continued hurriedly.

A small exasperated sigh came out of Mrs. Danes' lips. Her head was tilted upwards and her eyes were closed shut. Our heroine sank deep into her chair and awaited for the answer she was dreading.

"Fine, Karina, just hurry it up okay? I'll give you five minutes!" her teacher replied, walking towards the students that have had just finished their quizzes. Our raven-haired heroine released a relieved sigh and quickly skimmed through her papers, scrawling the correct answers on the bubble sheet.

Someone from behind Karina tapped her shoulder. She turned to face her African-American classmate, Shania.

"Yous straight-up lucky, little girl. If I asked that teacher to give me extra time, shed just go off on me and you know da' deal,"she said looking Karina straight in the face.

Karina stifled a giggle. **Of course** she knew what would happen. Shania would go through a fit and say that the teacher wasn't fair and that she was a bitch and every unprintable word under the sun.

"Yeah," Karina said, letting a small smile creep up on her face.

She raised her hand, waiting patiently for her teacher to head her way and collect the bubble sheet and the test paper along with it. Mrs. Dane stopped in front of Karinas' desk and smiled down at her.

"You sure you were stuck on _that_ particular question? You seemed to whiz right past it," her teacher said with a triumphant smirk.

"Eh. . . well, it sorta came to me in due time!" Karina said rubbing the back of her head.

Mrs. Dane simply grabbed both pieces of paper and walked off, ready to continue on with class.

'_That was, eh, close!_' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and releasing a loud sigh.

Karina Lane. That's the name of that fourteen-year-old raven-haired girl, with curious brown eyes that seemed to be filled with absolute mischief. Karina had raven hair that went past her shoulders and seemed to curl a bit at the ends. Big brown orbs that glittered in glee at every little thing that seemed to amuse her.

A bit simple-minded yes, but whenever this child is in the dumps, it won't be that hard to lift her up again. A simple characteristic of Karina that makes her easier to please than the average person. Karina was a child at heart, though to others she'd might say that she's just enjoying her youth and to creep her friends out, she'd strike a pose and yell out,

"**Enjoy the power of youth my young friends!"**

Each time she'd happen to do that, she'd earn a smack across the arm by Jasmine or a big, bone-crushing bear hug from her close friend, Christian. She certainly did have an amusing **ring of friends** and she was quite proud of them.

**After school at the lockers**

"Geh. Open up locker!" Karina muttered under her breath, fumbling with the lock for the fifth time.

"Hurry up Kari!" said Christian, one of Karinas' best friends.

"Okie. I'm just trying to open my locker, but it won't budge!" she murmured under her breath.

Christian merely nodded and waited patiently for Karina to hurry up. Whispering the combination under her breath, she finally got her locker open. Grabbing her backpack, she hurriedly shoved her books in it. Karina slammed her locker shut and threw her backpack over her back, while being dragged out of the school.

**&&.Scene Change.**

A low moan escaped a redhead' lips, while beads of cold sweat ran down their pale face.

"Jeez! What the hell's Kuramas' problem?! He's creeping the hell outta me!" a guy with hair gelled back said.

"I don't know Urameshi, but he looks even worse from before!" a loud red-headed Elvis impersonator said worriedly.

"This is his problem, that stupid fox should have had gotten close to you humans, or he'd never he succumbing to his human emotions," a short spiky-haired males sneered.

"Ah. . .ah. . . " the one referred to as 'Kurama' moaned craning his head up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick Urameshi," the Elvis impersonator said, clutching his stomach.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, ningen, you had your share of it. Can't handle the fox going through it as well," the spiky-haired male taunted.

"Hey shortie!" the curly red head yelled angrily, ready to pounce on the midget.

"Shut up you two!" the black-haired male yelled, an angry vein popping up on the side of his face.

Both of the arguing guys turned their heads the other way in anger. Yuske turned to face his comrade in the containment room. He merely sighed and turned his face away in shame.

'_What's going on Kurama? This isn't like you, to just let your demon instincts run wild like that. . . ' _Yuske thought to himself.

"He shouldn't have been with that wench. Now he's sullied in her scent, her filth and not to mention he's being dragged into her little game of seduction. Stupid fox," Hiei commented dryly.

"Well, Kurama knew what he was doing at the time, I think, but—"

"There's no 'buts' in Kuramas situation. The fox is over 500 years old, he should've known about her petty games and should've never allowed himself to be so easily be distracted by the scent of a woman in dismay," Hiei continued on, interrupting Yuske.

"That's Kuramas' fer' yeh'. Always tryin' to help." Yuske commented.

"That fox is going to regret this, being sullied by the petty emotions you humans have influenced him at such a young age," Hiei muttered, his hands in the pockets of his cloak.

"How many times are you gonna say 'He should've never' or 'that foxs' gonna regret this?'" Kuwabara exclaimed covering his ears in an agitated way.

"Hmph."

"Pacifier-face said to keep an eye out on him, or he'll be searching for that ho." Yuske said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We must be careful. That fox is capable of breaking out of anything and other than searching for that tramp, he might find another onna and bring her to that wretch." Hiei added on.

"Yeah. . . that means we gotta be careful, right?" Kuwabara asked a bit unintelligently.

"You buffoon, it means more than that. It means more than that, if we don't keep an eye out for this fox, you may lose a friend and myself, a close teammate," Hiei replied dully, a hint of worry in his voice.

**Authors Note; Do you guys get the notion on what's gonna come after this? Well, if you have no clue, stay tuned for my next chapter; Runaway youkai-. Please stay tuned and review! Helpful grammatical criticism is encouraged and no flames allowed!**


End file.
